I'm Yours: A Collection of Drabbles About Love
by GleekFreak75
Summary: This story is pretty much what the title says. Just a bunch of drabbles about different couples, both canon and non-canon on Glee.  Pairings are inside, and rated T to be safe.  May be spoilers in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M YOURS:A COLLECTION OF GLEE'S COUPLES DRABBLES**

**Yeah so this is pretty much what the title says: just a collection of drabbles based on different songs that come from my Ipod, and written about whatever Glee couple comes to my mind! The pairings are as follows:**

**Puck/Rachel, Quinn/Puck, Puck/Kurt, Will/Emma and maybe some Puck/Finn if I can find a good song for that, but I've never written slash, so yeah lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee or any of the songs that are listed here!**

"**Violence" by Blink 182—Puck/Quinn**

She killed him, that's all there was to say. He kept playing that one fateful night in his head, when both their lives changed forever. He constantly pictured the way her long, blonde hair moved from side to side once she took it out of that too-tight ponytail, and he loved seeing her that way—she looked free and happy. He remembered how much she drank and knew she'd probably regret this in the morning, but at the time he didn't care—he didn't care that she'd always pick his best friend over him, or anyone for that matter, over him. He still liked admiring her, and in those moments where everything seemed perfect between them, it felt like time just stood still and all that mattered to him was her—her and that beautiful smile. The summer from their Sophomore to Junior year was terrible for him, because almost a week after Beth had been born, she did the inevitable—she told him that it just wasn't working out between them, and that whenever she saw him, she'd just be reminded of how much she screwed up. Okay, those weren't her exact words, but he could tell that's what she wanted to say. So with that nice farewell, he went back to his home, up to his room and pulled out the bottle of Jack's he hid under his bed for times like these and drowned himself in the warm comfort of the drink. He slowly started to fall asleep with only one thought on his mind—"_God that woman kills me—but I love her"._

"**I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules—Puck/Rachel**

She will go to her grave swearing she is NOT in love with the slef-proclaimed 'Badass Stud' known as Noah Puckerman. She isn't, and you know why? Because she's had terrible luck with love in the past, (see Jesse St. Douche and the 'Golden Boy' Finn Hudson, who spent most of the time they were dating, ogling over Quinn). Ever since those two mistakes, she's sworn off men at least until she settles into NYU and meets a nice guy who can handle her 'crazy' (as Puck would put it), there. But ever since she's become almost best friends with Noah, she's been feeling something—something that she swore she wouldn't feel for a very long time. It's hard though, because after all, it is Noah Puckerman we're talking about, who's basically built like a Greek God and is surprisingly sweet when he wants to be, but she still won't admit it. The thing is though, everyone in glee club knows how Rachel feels about the jock and they've been trying for months to get her to admit it, but she just keeps denying it. She kind of hates herself for acting all schoolgirl-like around him, (even though she is one), and giggling and sighing whenever he smirks at her or touches her in any way. But she really can't help the way her body reacts to him, which makes her wish she could just shut him out, but she knows she wouldn't be able to deal with her life without him. It would be so much easier instead of giving into her urges and just telling him how she feels already, because what if he hurts her? She just wouldn't be able to deal with that again, so she continues keeping her distance, even though she's slowly going insane.

One day however, the glee club finally decides to intervene, so they tell their clueless-as-always leader everything that has been going on between the two, and he agrees to help them. Once Puck and Rachel arrive for rehearsal that day, (together of course), they all get settled and Will announces that they will be starting a new song to possibly be sung at Sectionals. Once he starts handing out the sheet music for "I Won't Say I'm in Love", Rachel remains not affected by any of this, until Will speaks up.

"And for the lead, I'd like Rachel to sing this one", he says with a smug look on his face. Rachel just sits there for a while, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open, and then looks around at the rest of the group who also have smug looks on their faces.

"Mr. Schue, I think Mercedes or even Santana would be much better at this song than I, and I am more than happy to give up one of my solos to one of them", Rachel finally says, after much sputtering and attempts at forming sentences.

"No Rachel, you always want all the solos, so you're not allowed to give this one up, and besides, we've already decided that Santana and Mercedes will sing the back up verses", Mr. Shue said with yet another triumphant look on his face as Rachel finally caved in and reluctantly stood up to begin singing.

During the entire song, try as hard as she could, she could not keep her eyes off of Puck, who was sitting front-row-centre. _ "Oh god, he's gonna figure it out and he's gonna hate me for this",_ she thought to herself as she sang, while Santana and Mercedes were pretty much yelling at Rachel to finally tell him, since they noticed that she was avoiding his eye contact as well.

During the entire song, Puck just smirked to himself, because he wasn't an idiot like everyone thought he was—he knew how Rachel felt, he could just tell, (also the fact that she always checked him out and once tried to grab his ass didn't help either). But to be honest, he felt the same way too, because ever since Finn and Quinn broke both their hearts, they've kind of been there for each other, just helping each other out as much as they could, and they've become friends. However, he didn't want to fall for someone again—not after what happened with Quinn, so he kind of hated that he was falling for her, but kind of loved it at the same time, because he loved her, (_"Which doesn't even make sense"_ he thought to himself).

By the end of the song, Rachel pretty much screamed the line "Get off my case, I won't say it", to Santana and Mercedes and the larger diva has had enough at that point, so while interrupting the whole song, Mercedes yelled, "Oh please girl, admit it already, you love Puck". The thing is, she didn't mean to mention his name, so she covered her mouth in shock and stared wide-eyed at Rachel who couldn't move. Everyone was now staring at Puck, desperately waiting for him to say something. While they were waiting, Rachel kept denying it as usual, but Puck finally interrupted her by standing up, walking towards her, and kissing her soundly on the lips. Almost in unison, the entire glee club plus Will, let out a collective breath, while the two broke apart and Rachel sung the last part of the song.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love".

"That's fine Berry, I don't love you either", he said, smiling at her and causing them both to laugh before diving in for another kiss, except this one was more passionate and needy.

"Hey you two get a room!" A few people called out, while others breathed "finallys", but the two teens just smiled to themselves as they took each others hands and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is part two of this series! Oh and if anyone has requests for pairings they'd like to see or what songs I should use, just let me know and I'll gladly use them! Enjoy!**

**And as usual I don't own Glee or Rent or whatever else I happen to use in this chapter!**

"**I'll Cover You" from Rent—Puck/Kurt**

In his entire 16 almost 17 years, Kurt Hummel never expected this. Sure, he expected _some_ form of communication between him and the jock, but that communication mostly consisted of "hey Hummel, ready for your daily dumpster toss?" Then Kurt would respond casually with "As usual Puckerman, but just know that one day you will all work for me", and that was the extent of their conversations for the day. However, one day everything changed drastically, and from that day forward, nothing would be the same between the former enemies ever again. One day, Kurt was just minding his own business when he heard a groaning coming from where he usually was at that time of the day: the dumpster. Being curious, he looked in and was shocked to see a defeated looking Noah Puckerman lying there on a giant heap of smelly garbage. Kurt just stood there for a while, but eventually he decided it would not be a good idea to just gloat and leave him there, (he did get what he deserved after all). Instead, Kurt reached a hand in and helped the boy out, and to say Puck was shocked would be an understatement. What shocked Puck even more though, was that the fashionista was willing to help him get cleaned off and that Puck actually let him help. On that day, they apologized for their wrong doings to each other in the past, and from then on they were friends, (this surprised Kurt mostly, because to be honest, he wasn't expecting anything out of the older boy after that day, but then one day, he just asked him to hang and Kurt said yes just because he knew Puck was lonely after Quinn rejected him). Their relationship grew to be more than just casual friends though, because over the summer, they hung out with each other constantly, either watching movies, (mostly musicals of course), playing video games, (Kurt was surprisingly good at Mario Kart), or just hanging out and talking to each other, (and not just small talks, no full on deep conversations).

The moments that really defined the two boys relationship, were the ones where they were there for each other when they needed each other the most. Like when Puck was still dealing with losing Beth, or when Kurt's dad was in the hospital; these were the times when words were not needed, just the warm and gentle embrace from the other boy, and the comforting hand rubbing small circles on the other boy's back, non-verbally telling him that everything would be okay. This is also when both boys fell in love with each other—only they didn't know it.

It wasn't until Mr. Schue and his friend the 'hat of fate' came along, that everything changed for the two boys once again. The theme for this week was broadway and Kurt pulled Puck's name out of the hat, so right after glee rehearsal, the two boys met up and started discussing their assignment.

"Hey Kurt, I have a suggestion for the assignment", Puck said, looking uncharacteristically nervous and wringing his hands.

"What is it Noah?" Kurt asked his friend, being very curious as to what he would suggest, (he wished for a love song, but he knew that would never happen—Noah was straight, or so he thought).

"Well last week when we watched Rent, I kinda really liked it, I mean it was pretty badass for a musical, 'cause they sing about masturbation and s&m…." Puck babbled and Kurt finally cut him off, holding up a hand.

"Noah, get to the point. What song would you like to do?" He asked, being even more curious now, because he knew that there were very few male duets from the musical that they could pull off. Puck finally stopped and took in a deep breath before speaking once again.

"Well I know that that guy that dresses like a girl and that Collins dude do this duet that was kind of cool, so I thought…I mean if you don't wanna…." He said, trailing off and scratching his head, still being very nervous. At this point, Kurt was a deep shade of red, almost to the point of looking like a tomato. Did Puck just ask him to sing "I'll Cover You"! He wasn't sure if the older boy was aware that the song was about two guys getting together, so he had to make sure he was aware of this. So, picking his jaw off the floor, he spoke again.

"Noah, a-re you aware of what that song is about?" He asked simply in almost a whisper, as if asking Puck that question would cause him to run away in fear.

"Umm, yeah Kurt I mean…yeah, I know. It's just that ever since your dad was in the hospital, you've been so stressed out and worried that I kinda just wanted to let you know I'm here for you, if you know, you need me or something".

"Thanks", he said genuinely, looking up at the other boy through his lashes, with a kind smile on his face. "Eloquent as always of course", he continued sarcastically and Puck just scoffed. "But you do realize—" Kurt started to say, but was soon cut off by Puck.

"That this song is about two dudes hooking up? Yeah, I know, I'm not Hudson after all", Puck said and Kurt laughed at this, but he soon returned to being uncomfortable because Puck didn't seem to be phased by this confession at all, which gave Kurt a tiny glimmer of hope.

"So you don't mind singing it with me?" Kurt asked with his eyes wide, and Puck just shrugged at him. "Naw, you're my best friend dude, and besides I kinda—well I…." Puck tried to finish his sentence, but it just wasn't working and the whole time Kurt was just sitting there awkwardly, wondering what he was going to say. Finally, Puck just gave up, and decided that the best way to do this was through song—after all, that's how he got Rachel, Mercedes AND Quinn, so it was bound to work right?

"Look, let's just start this song, okay?" He said, clearly exasperated, and Kurt just nodded, still shocked at what Puck might have said to him, as the song began. Kurt had to mentally shake himself though, because he knew he'd be starting the song.

Angel (Kurt).

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you._

Awkward—this really the only way to describe singing to your best friend who you're secretely in love with, and judging by this major turn of events—may or may not have secret feelings for you as well. This is why while Kurt was singing, he sounded very squeaky and very unlike his usual confident self—especially when Puck started to sing.

Collins (Puck)

**Open your door, I'll be your tenant don't got much baggage to lay at your feet but sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you**

He was looking straight at Kurt, and he looked completely honest and pretty much in love with the younger teen. He was giving Kurt this look of pure adoration while he slowly moved closer to Kurt with his hands outreached.

BOTH

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it a new lease you are my love, on life, be my life.

Kurt reluctantly took Puck's hands in his and looked straight into his eyes—_"Holy shit, I'm more in love with this boy than I thought I was!"_ He thought while flushing red with embarrassment. Puck being Puck of course noticed this and slowly moved closer to the younger teen so that now their bodies were touching.

Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat.

Ya Puck was pretty much hanging off of Kurt like a coat at this point, and all Kurt could do was stare into the distance wide-eyed, while desperately trying to hold down his quite literal excitement.

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

Kurt turned so he was facing Puck and looked him straight in the eyes while he sang.

**No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat**

Puck took this moment to lightly kiss Kurt's cheek, which made the other boy flush again.

BOTH

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it a new lease you are my love, on life, all my life

I've longed to discover something as true as this is

They were still face to face and Puck took this moment to twirl the younger boy around and then grab his hips as they swayed back and forth to the music.

**So with a thousand sweet kisses**, (_If you're cold and you're lonely_) **I'll cover you**

**With a thousand sweet kisses,** (_you've got one nickel only_) **I'll cover you,**

**When you're worn out and tired**,(_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_)

**When your heart has expired** (_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_).

This whole time, they never took their eyes off each other and suddenly, Kurt didn't feel as uncomfortable about the whole situation as he did at first. No, now he just felt safe in Puck's arms and looking into his beautifully green eyes that were so easy to get lost in.

BOTH

Oh, lover, I'll cover you, Yeah,

Oh, lover, I'll cover you...

As the music ended, they were still staring intently at each other, until Puck finally decided to go in for the kill. It was a very gentle kiss, but it caught Kurt off guard nonetheless, in fact it took Kurt what seemed like forever to respond and when he did, Puck had to break for air.

"Ummmm", was all Kurt could muster up the courage to say, in fear of scaring the older boy away. Puck didn't seem to be scared by his actions however, seeing as he was still tenderly resting his forehead against the younger boy's one and slowly opened his eyes to stare straight at Kurt's blueish-greenish orbs. He slowly smiled and said three simple words.

"I meant it".

"What? Meant what?" Kurt said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"The song. Everything in the song I meant". Puck smiled after he said this and leaned in for another kiss that Kurt just had to go for. Kurt wasn't dumb, he knew this was the best Puck could do with showing his feelings and he was extremely happy for the older boy that he was able to say this to him. You see, unlike the rest of the McKinley High population, Kurt was very aware of Puck's self-esteem issues and exactly why he acted the way he did, so he knew how much effort this took Noah to say to him, and the fear even showed in his eyes: fear that Kurt wouldn't return his feelings and run off screaming, or even worse, the fear that Kurt would say it would be better if they just stayed friends. So, as if to say, "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you", Kurt deepened the kiss and even slipped in a bit of tongue, which Puck gladly returned—but then he broke it off once again.

"Will you stop doing that!" Kurt exclaimed, giving a breathy laugh at the end.

"Sorry", Noah laughed as well. "I just need to know that this is what you really want, I mean I am a douche you know", he said looking at the ground, but then Kurt reached out his hand and lifted the older teen's chin up to meet his eyes. "Noah, you're anything but a 'douche'. You're amazing, talented, sweet and obviously sexier than any of those Twilight losers", he laughed and Puck laughed, smiling back at the other boy.

"Ya I better be hotter than them!" He said back, winking at Kurt. Kurt just laughed and pecked the boy on the lips. "You are, and I loved the song but we don't have to sing it to glee club if you don't want to—not yet at least", Kurt said seriously, and Puck took a few minutes to think before speaking.

"No. I'm not ready to tell them yet. It's just that this is all so new to me, but we'll tell them and then we'll tell the whole world", he smiled genuinely at Kurt Hummel—his now boyfriend. Kurt beamed at him. "I'll wait Noah, and we'll help each other", he said while he pulled the older boy down for another kiss. This one was very intense with lots of tongue and biting and soon Puck was tired of kissing just his mouth, so he slowly descended to his neck, ears, collarbone—pretty much anything he could reach. While he did this he quietly sand against Kurt's skin.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you"._

Yup, there was no doubt about it: it was love.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
